


heavy like the force between us

by beautiful1malec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful1malec/pseuds/beautiful1malec
Summary: “Alexander?” He asked softly, Alec’s beautiful hazel eyes finding his unglamoured ones, the intense gold never failing to leave Alec catching his breath. He did that on purpose, Alec was sure of that as Magnus smirked softly. The teasing in his tone matched the look in his eyes, along with the ever present concern that always made Alec’s heart swell. “You still with me? What on Earth could have captured your attention so much?”“Yeah, I’m with you,” he chuckled, face flushed a soft pink at being caught staring. He didn’t understand how, but Magnus still had that effect over him, able to leave him a blushing mess with the simplest of words. “And well, if you must know, I was focusing on you.” There it was, the brutal honesty Alec was known for, but it never ceased to surprise Magnus. “You always capture my attention.”OrAlec and Magnus just revel in each other.





	heavy like the force between us

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to write something else, but didn't like how this fit into it, so I made it it's own little drabble, and I like it so much better this way. Can be set at any point of the show, there's no set time point. Anyway, enjoy!

If anyone would have told Alec that he’d disobey his parents’ wishes, go against the Clave and their outdated beliefs, and find himself with an incredible boyfriend, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he would have laughed in their faces. He would have told them the same thing he’d told himself for so many years, it wasn’t who he was, he had no idea what they were talking about, they were crazy for thinking such a thing.

But here he was, resting on the couch between Magnus’s spread legs, back resting against his chest while Magnus lazily ran his fingers through his hair, almost without a care in the world. It wasn’t easy, Alec having spent a long time depriving himself of who he was, and having it out in the open so suddenly was a big change, something he needed himself to get used to, but he took it in stride, not letting anyone convince him otherwise. He was still getting used to himself, the fact that he was finally able to let himself be happy, that he was _allowed_ to be happy, but he was working on it every day.

And Magnus was there for him for everything, letting him work through his awkwardness and fumble when something came up and he had no idea what to expect from it. He might have been an expert in a lot of things, but relationships were not one of those, but Magnus never faulted it for him. That was where he came in, assuring him it was perfectly normal. He encouraged him, letting him be the inexperienced one and allowed him to learn at his own pace. Never judgmental, always patient, always caring, Magnus would put the world on hold for him if that was what it took.

The tv not keeping his attention, Alec wasn’t really focusing on what they were watching anymore. It was background noise mostly, his soft eyes staring up at Magnus, letting himself get lost the features that Magnus so Magnus. He didn't know what he did to deserve him. He was stunning, whether he was all done up, hair styled flawlessly, makeup perfected and dressed to the nines, all flair and unashamedly himself, or if he was how he was now, no makeup, barefaced and slightly unshaved, hair undone, dressed in nothing but loose sweats and a t-shirt, most definitely Alec’s, since he was practically swimming in it.

It was more than just physical appearances that made Alec love Magnus with everything in his being. Everything about his demeanor drew Alec in, his passion for those he cared about, his determination in doing right by his people through his position of High Warlock. He proved in time and time again, even going against himself and his desires if it meant doing something for others. He took nothing from anyone, standing for what was right and more than willing to start a fight, unafraid of the crossfire. He was selfless and giving, one of the most amazing people Alec had ever known, and he was the one who got to be with him.

Magnus hummed softly, fingers grazing Alec’s scalp, feeling himself lose interest in the tv. Not when he had something better. Glancing down, he was pleasantly surprised to find Alec looking up at him, so focused on everything about him except for the fact that Magnus was trying to make eye contact. He was locked in with laser focus, head tilted at such an angle that Magnus was worried he’d strain his neck with the effort, but Alec didn’t seem to care.  It was endearing, seeing Alec allow himself to relax, forgetting about everything else except them. Here he wasn’t the head of the Institute, he wasn’t heir to the Lightwood title. He was just Alexander, enjoying time with his love, lazing about in sweats and a baggy t-shirt, hair disheveled, giving himself a well-earned break after holding the weight of the world on his shoulders for so long.

Usually he was so wound up, so desperate to please everyone else while leaving no time for himself. He’d stretch himself so thin it only would have been a matter of time before he snapped, and Magnus would have felt sympathy for the one caught in his path.  It was a wonder he managed to survive living that way until Magnus came into his life. Ever since then, it was as if he was a different person. He still had reservations, keeping himself guarded, but only towards those who deserved it. With Magnus, he was an open book, laying everything on the table without hesitation. He was headstrong and loving, determined to give Magnus attention every chance he got. Magnus felt like the luckiest man alive every moment he was with Alec.

“Alexander?” He asked softly, Alec’s beautiful hazel eyes finding his unglamoured ones, the intense gold never failing to leave Alec catching his breath. He did that on purpose, Alec was sure of that as Magnus smirked softly. The teasing in his tone matched the look in his eyes, along with the ever present concern that always made Alec’s heart swell. “You still with me? What on Earth could have captured your attention so much?”

“Yeah, I’m with you,” he chuckled, face flushed a soft pink at being caught staring. He didn’t understand how, but Magnus still had that effect over him, able to leave him a blushing mess with the simplest of words. “And well, if you must know, I was focusing on you.” There it was, the brutal honesty Alec was known for, but it never ceased to surprise Magnus. “You always capture my attention.”

“Oh, is that so?” Magnus asked, chuckling softly as he leaned forward for a kiss, Alec tilting his head further to meet him. It was sweet, a soft graze of lips as Magnus’s hands fell from Alec’s hair, instead sliding up under his t-shirt, feeling the soft skin beneath his fingers. Sighing softly, Alec turned, not pulling too far from Magnus, letting himself get carried away as their kiss got deeper, telling him everything he needed to know without uttering a single word. He settled in Magnus’s lap, straddling his hips as his knees dug into the cushions beneath them, pressing himself flush against his chest to close the small gap between them. He shivered as Magnus’s hands slid up over his back, fingers running over the curve of his spine.

“You know so,” Alec answered once he pulled back for air, noses brushing as he grinned. “How could I not? Have you seen you?” It was meant to be teasing, but so full of truth as his hand cupped Magnus’s face, thumb running across his cheek. “You’re stunning.”

“Don’t count yourself out darling,” Magnus assured him, hands coming to rest on Alec’s hips, giving them a squeeze. “You’re quite remarkable yourself.” Alec beamed, happiness surging through him as he claimed Magnus’s lips in another kiss, arm wrapping around his neck to hold himself close. 

They remained that way for what felt like hours, the tv forgotten as they enjoyed the lazy drag of the other's lips, the closeness enough to soothe each other into contentment, staying close even after they pulled away for air. 

"Bed?" Alec suggested, fingers grazing Magnus's cheek gently. However, he didn't make any sudden moves, awaiting his response. 

"Bed," Magnus agreed, giving his hips another playful squeeze and all but lifting him to his feet, grinning up at Alec. Grinning back, Alec took hold of Magnus's hands and pulled him up, unwilling to part as they made their way to their bedroom. With a wave of a hand, the tv was off and the lights were dimmed, a comfortable silence settling over them as they crawled into bed. 

Arms wrapping around each other, Alec held Magnus to his chest, nuzzling his nose into his hair. Sighing softly, Magnus placed a kiss to Alec's neck, reaching whatever exposed skin he could.

"I love you." Alec's voice was unusually soft, nothing like the one he used at the Institute, but one entirely reserved for Magnus when they were like this.

"I love you too," came Magnus's equally soft response, adoration in his words while nuzzled into his neck, Alec pressing a kiss atop his head. 

Nothing else needed to be said, taking comfort in each other as they settled in, the room becoming silence aside from their breathing, both drifting to sleep in the other's embrace. Tomorrow would bring another long day, but at least they would have this to look forward to at the end of it.


End file.
